


Înviere

by JustANerdyGirl



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AKA the day Young Justice fans died, Angst, Angst and Humor, Batdad, Batfamily Feels, Because they go through a special hell, DEAL WITH IT, Dick is a sentamentalist, Everyone gets fucked over because I'm a bitch, Feels, Flashbacks, He's queer, I have no idea what I'm doing, I just want my Wally, I just wanted to post something on 6/20/16, Letters, M/M, My main boo Red Hood is here, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Protect the speedsters, Reunions, Some Comic Canon, Some Romanian, The first chapter isn't even done, so much freaking angst, speedforce, there's like no heterosexuals in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerdyGirl/pseuds/JustANerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick loses everyone then suddenly he doesn't.</p><p>Or, Dick Grayson is a sentimentalist who just wants his loved ones back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Înviere

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means finished, however I wanted to have something actually posted on 06/20/16.  
> A big middle finger up for the lack of a Season 3 Announcement today.  
> This fic is dedicated to:  
> Lakin, as we were sobbing over Wally and birdflash all day.  
> Wally West for being the Sun.  
> Jason Todd for owning my ass.  
> Finally, I dedicate this fic to myself for actually getting off my ass and writing it.

Gotham City, New Jersey  
02:15 EST  
October 17, 2012

Sounds were the first sense to return. Dick felt a pounding within his skull and occasionally could distinguish simple words such as “Robin,” “Joker,” “Dick,” and “Help!” Dick felt as though he knew the voices but couldn’t quite place them. He felt numb, and his eyelids refused to open. Dick felt a substantial warmth and slowly drifted out of consciousness.  
The next time Dick felt somewhat present, he could a somewhat steady heart monitor and Alfred speaking to someone. “Yes, yes. His readings are steady.” There was a pause. “Well, he did lose quite a lot of blood, and he’s been... resting for two days now.” Another pause. “I don’t know if Master Bruce would appreciate that right now. Master Richard isn’t even awake yet. Perhaps later?” Pause. “Hello? Master Wallace?”  
With tensing muscles, Dick peeled open his eyes and was incredibly grateful for the dark Batcave lighting. Dick blinked a few times and tried to distinguish his guardians. “Bruce?” His voice sounded scratchy and throat felt as though he had swallowed sand. “Alfred?”  
Immediately a hand covered one of his knees. “I’m here, Dick. I’m here.”  
Dick’s cerulean eyes finally focused in on Bruce who was positioned in one of the Medical Bay’s chairs. Alfred was by the door and approached with a tray of cookies and a glass of water. Dick grabbed the tray greedily and began devouring the confections. After scarfing down four cookies, Dick placed the tray on a bedside counter, glanced up, and muttered, “So what did I do?”  
Bruce remained silent while Alfred smiled sadly, “You scared us, Master Richard.”  
“Yeah, but what happened?” Dick pointed this question at Bruce.  
“The Joker. He had a gun, and…” He nodded at Dick’s shoulder. Dick glanced down to see his left shoulder heavily banged. “Oh. I must be on some quality stuff. I didn’t even noticed.” Dick gave a half-hearted laugh as his shoulder began to throb as Dick registered that he was shot. “So, Agent A, I heard you on the phone. I’ve been out for three days, right?”  
“Two days, Master Richard.”  
“Well, that’s a whole day less than I thought. Great reason to stay traught.” Dick smiled as though he just woke up from a nap rather than a short term coma.  
“Dick, this isn’t a joke. You almost died.”  
“Bruce, in our line of work we ‘almost die’ all of the time.” Dick said nonchalantly. “I didn’t die. Emphasis on the ‘didn’t.’ I just have to rest up for two or three days, and I’ll be ready for patrol-”  
“Robin!” Bruce exclaimed, and Dick’s mouth clamped shut. “Listen to me, you can’t-”  
Suddenly, a yellow blur entered through the Med Bay doors and landed on top of Dick. “Oh my gosh, Dick. You’re okay! I was so worried. I didn’t get a single text or anything. I was freaking out. ThenIgotAlfred’scall,andI’mherenow.I’msohappyyou’realright!” Dick grunted a little, and Wally rolled off of Dick. Wally chuckled sheepishly and muttered “Sorry.”  
“Hey, Walls.” Dick hugged the spry speedster gently as to not aggravate his shoulder. “How are you? The team?”  
Bruce cleared his throat, and Wally jumped off the bed in the blink of an eye. “Hello, Mr. Wayne, sir.” Wally smiled at the butler in the corner who had just brought in more cookies. “What’s up, Alfred?”  
“Hello, Master Wallace.” Alfred gestured to the fresh tray of cookies.  
Wally whistled. “You always know how to make me smile, Alfie.” Wally grabbed dual handfuls of cookies and immediately started to consume them like a black hole.  
Dick began laughing to the point where he began wheezing. “Wally, please, I can’t handle laughing right now.”  
“Well, I’ll try to tone down my natural charms from a ten to a nine, but don’t expect too much.” Despite this, Wally ran over to give Dick his glass of water.  
“Oh, trust me. I don’t expect much.”  
Alfred shifted over and leaned close to Bruce, “Master Bruce, what do you say to letting the boys have a moment?”  
Bruce stood but frowned. “Dick, will you be alright?”  
“I’m feeling two hundred percent better already.” Dick glanced at Wally, who was still eating, and smiled at Bruce.  
“Alright, if you need anything, just yell.”  
“Will do.”  
After Bruce and Alfred left, Wally flopped back up on the bed. “To answer your question, I was freaking out about you, the team was worried sick, but overall, we’re good.” Wally reached into one of his suit’s storage compartments and pulled out his phone. “That reminds me, smile for snapchat!” Dick groaned but crossed his eyes while Wally stuck out his tongue. Wally assessed the photo, saved it, and captioned it, “He’s okay! <3”  
“There, now the team and Roy knows you’re safe.” Wally turned to smile at Dick with crumbs in his teeth. As the heart monitor picked up, Dick realized he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world.

 

Blüdhaven, New York  
03:19 EST  
November 27, 2019

The rhythmic pounding of boots upon flattened cement roofs was occasionally interrupted by a swift leap or strike attempt at the fleeing gunman.The chilly autumn air cut like a batarang into Nightwing’s face as he struggled to move closer to his mark. Dick front-tucked over the barrel the gunman kicked over and attempted a dual eskrima strike to the target’s left side. However, the gunman tucked his knees in and rolled to the right without turning around and continued the fatiguing dance they had been performing for the past four hours.  
To put it frankly, Dick has had enough of it. He was to be at his civilian job for the Blüdhaven Police Department in less than three hours with even less time to drink himself asleep. Being 21 had its advantages not that his age ever really stopped him before.  
Dick had been silently profiling the criminal during their trek. Nightwing had been observing an illegal arms cartel when this guy had appeared via motorcycle; his mark had thrown down a bag containing assault rifles. As the cartel inspected their new toys, the guy had suddenly began shooting the gang members with eerie precision. Dick hadn’t stuck around to check on the gang and immediately pursued the gunman. Masculine build, dark jeans, loaded thigh holsters, worn black boots, leather jacket, gloves, and a Kevlar chest plate.This crooked vigilante seemed to parry every blow Nightwing attempted. He seemed unconsciously aware of Dick’s fighting style. What really threw Nightwing for a loop was that the guy has not said a single word which might have to do with the helmet he’s been running around in. It might have been the Gotham in him, but he was rather used to the, “Let me tell you my fun little scheme, Boy Wonder. HAHAHAHAHAHA!” reaction. Better days, Dick thought solemnly with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Sometimes, Dick would hear that laugh echo throughout his thoughts; the man who shot him in the shoulder when he was still a kid. The man who murdered Jason. Where had Dick been when Batman called for backup? On a beta-leveled mission with the team instead of with his family. It’s my fault. Jason, I’m so sorry. Lost in thought, Nightwing faltered and stumbled over a pipe. Catching himself, he used his falling momentum to swing a leg out and effectively trip the gunman. Seizing his chance, Dick tackled the man, kicked his helmet, and managed to zip-tie his hands together. As the man groaned and kicked Dick, Nightwing reached for the two guns holstered at the man’s sides. Dick unloaded one and tossed the gun to the opposite side of the roof top. The other did not leave Nightwing’s grasp. Dick cleared his throat and took a step back, “Look, it’s been a long night,” Nightwing said gruffly with the gun trained at the man’s helmet. “I want to sleep, so give me a reason I shouldn’t put one of these through you.”  
Dick stared into the helmet’s fluorescent white eyes as silence filled the air. Finally, the prep’s head looked skyward. “You’re bluffing.” Dick, mildly offended, couldn’t tell if he was bluffing or not. Despite this, Dick cocked the gun.  
The man dipped his head to the side. “You know,” the man spoke quietly with a slight metallic twang Dick assumed was an additional component of the helmet. “You masks are a whole lot more fun in Gotham. Ever thought about taking a trip to New Jersey? You could probably learn a lot.”  
The guy was taunting him but Dick didn’t respond. He slicked his sweaty hair back and subtly turned on a Kord Industries recorder he had inserted into an earpiece.  
“The old earpiece trick? Really?” The guy scoffed. “Puh-lease, that’s been a thing since I used to shove myself in spandex.”  
That offhanded comment was enough to make Nightwing doubletake. “What,” he demanded more than questioned. “You used to be a mask?”  
The helmet bobbed up and down. “Had a cape and everything. I was a backup bitch back in my youth.” Dick assessed that the guy must be lying. He knew of basically all the sidekicks and partners of League members, and none of them matched the guy’s growing profile. He sounded young perhaps younger than Dick.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m just a guy. With issues. Trying to help clean up crime.” Dick could hear a Fool’s Smile in the man’s voice. “Like you, but I try methods that a bit more… permanent.”  
Suddenly, a large burst of flames appeared several streets down followed by the familiar sound of mass panic. Dick glanced at the vigilante behind him and sighed. “Oh my goodness gracious! Sounds like you’ve gotta go, Hero. I’ll just wait here.” The gunman picked his leg up and shook it like he was waving goodbye.  
Possibly against his better judgement, Nightwing pursued the fire, and when he glanced over his shoulder, Dick could see the illuminated eyes and the red mask surrounding it slowly vanish into the distance.

 

Gotham City, New Jersey  
04:30 EST  
October 17, 2012

The Med Bay room was dark and quiet except for Dick’s heart monitor, 21 Jump Street playing on Dick’s phone, and Wally’s muffled snores against Dick’s shoulder. Wally had fallen asleep about 45 minutes ago, and Dick had to carefully reach for Wally’s phone without waking the sleeping ginger. He used Wally’s phone to text Iris West-Allen that Wally was sleeping over, and Dick was now texting Roy and pretending to be Wally. He had Roy going for a solid half-hour before Dick began to feel guilty. Roy’s been more than a little tense and jumpy since he discovered he was a clone, and this almost felt cruel. To be messing with his head out of fun when Roy had already been through so much? Dick shook his head and told Roy goodnight.  
Not too soon after, a soft knocking occurred just as his phone speakers yelled, “Fuck you, science!” Dick had a momentary heart attack before softly saying, “Come in.”  
Bruce stepped through the door frame and was silhouetted by the hall light. Thanks to six years of night patrols, Dick could distinguish his facial features despite the darkness. Bruce did not seem very pleased at all. “I see Wallace made himself comfortable.”  
“Well yeah, he’s just being a quality best friend, and besides, Wally’s the most frequent guest I have had over.” The “I don’t see what the problem is, Bruce,” explicitly heard in his tone.  
“Dick, I have no quarrels with Wally. He’s not even a part of the issue at hand.”  
“Then what’s wrong?” Dick asked bluntly.  
“Like Alfred said. You scared us. If that bullet hit a few inches…”  
“No!” Dick hissed. “You are not benching me because of this.”  
“Now, I know you’re upset, but you don’t get tell me what I can and can’t do.”  
“Well, I’m almost seventeen. Are you really going to treat me like I’m ten again?”  
“You needed a break back then after what Dent did to you!”  
“How long then? How long do you want me to stop?” Dick’s fists clenched and tears began to prick his eyes. Miraculously, Wally had yet to wake as Dick sat up in bed.  
“Indefinitely,” Bruce stated.  
“Indefinitely?” Dick cried. “That’s as good as never! What about my responsibility to the city of Gotham? To the Team? To you? We’re the Dynamic Duo, and you’re gonna bench me?”  
“Dick, when the Joker,” Bruce’s voice cracked. “Shot you, I thought you died. You collapsed, and Jesus, there was so much blood.” Bruce started at the wall as though rewatching the scene play out. “If benching you from your duties as Robin keeps you alive, then I’m more than willing to give up the Dynamic Duo permanently.”  
Dick’s heart monitor was beating at a rapid pace until Dick finally detached himself from the monitor and IV. “You know what, Bruce?” Dick crawled out of his bed and stood opposite to Bruce on the cold tiled floor. “Screw you!”  
Wally rolled over and mumbled, “Mom, Dad, stop fighting again.” Dick’s head whipped up and looked at Wally then back at Bruce. Dick leaned over and shook Wally awake. Wally opened his eyes and blearily said, “Good morning, Rob.”  
“Wally, there’s an emergency. We need to run up to my room then get as far away from here as possible. Right now!”  
“Emergency?” That woke Wally up, and he immediately grabbed Dick and sprinted to his room.  
Before Bruce could even say, “Dick, wait!” The two were already leaving Wayne Manor as nothing but a shrinking blur in the dead of night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and it is so very much incomplete.


End file.
